


The Fruit of Doom

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Top Sam, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Dean had opened the mini bar at their current motel room, he was bummed to find nothing but fruity and colorful drinks in the small fridge. He thought about walking down the road to the gas station since driving wasn’t possible, Sammy had the Impala. Dean decided against it, and he learned before that colorful fruity drinks taste good. They tasted good, but they gave him the weirdest dreams.





	The Fruit of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Square of today: Drunken Confessions
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Dean looked around himself and giggled. Scattered around him were dozens of small liquor bottles — apples, plums, raspberries, cherries, black currant. The little bottles of alcohol were all colorful, and while Dean favored beer, the small fruity drinks had been kind enough to get him wasted.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Dean watched the bottles jump up. Soundful, the containers around him clashed together or rolled off the bed. Dean giggled some more and grabbed a purple colored bottle next to him. Opening the lid, Dean slammed the drink down like a shot. He felt dizzy for a moment and let himself fall backward on his bed.  
  
Grinning at the ugly ceiling, Dean threw his arm over his eyes and listened to the music coming from the TV he had switched on earlier. Dean was comfortable, felt warm, and everything seemed to be easy. A weird country song played from the old TV, but it fit the buzz keeping Dean’s fuzzy.  
  
When Dean heard the door being pushed open and closed again, he tried opening his eyes, but felt like he was still asleep. Everything around Dean looked cozy, and the colors looked bright and warm. Pulling the blanket around himself, Dean giggled when more bottles fell down to the ground with loud rattling.  
  
“Dude, what are you doing?”  
  
Looking up, Dean saw his brother standing next to the small table, but Sam was frowning at him. Dean stared at his brother as the next giggled died on his lips. Surely his brother’s eyes didn’t look so bright and pretty all the time, or did they?  
  
“Dude you’re drunk. My eyes look as they always do.”  
  
Had he spoken out loud?  
  
“Yes, Dean. You are talking and not shutting up.”  
  
Frowning, Dean looked around, but everything was still weirdly glowing, but it was so beautiful it didn’t bother him. He was used to drinking lots and lots of booze and never had everything look like this. So, this had to be a dream. No wonder Sammy could hear everything he thought, and if this was a dream, he could do what he wanted!  
  
Sitting up, Dean felt wobbly once again, but it only made the glow brighter. He really hoped he would remember to get more of the fruity little drinks because this was too good not to have it again.  
  
“Sometimes I just want to drag my hand through your hair because it looks so soft,” Dean said at Dream-Sam, and while Dean smiled, Dream-Sam looked utterly confused. “Okay, that’s new. But much better than you calling me princess because of my hair. Anything else you want to say while your brain-to-mouth filter is switched off?”  
  
Dean hummed and scratched himself under the chin until something new hit him. “I like it when you sit close to me because you are like an oversized human heater.” Now Dream-Sammy tried not to smile but failed, and that made Dean giggle again. “I’ll remember this for future reference. Anything else?”  
  
Looking at a still smiling Dream-Sammy, Dean thought about what else he could tell Dream-Sammy he could never tell Awake-Sammy. Something came to Dean’s booze-infused mind. “Sometimes when you walk out of the shower, in nothing but a towel around your hips, I want to go down on my knees, lick the few droplets of water that escaped you off your skin only to pull the towel away and give you the best blowjob you could ever imagine.”  
  
Now that Dean had said the words that had haunted him for a long time, he felt better, even when he knew it was only a dream. At least, Dream-Sammy wouldn’t judge him for wanting to suck his own brother’s dick.  
  
Dream-Sammy, meanwhile, had sat down on one of the cheap motel chairs with his elbows resting on his knees while he stared at Dean with intense eyes.  
  
“I’m impressed, Dean. Anything you want to do as well, or do you just want to suck my cock? How do you even know you can give me the best blowjob I could ever imagine?”  
  
Dream-Sam spoke in a low voice which should be illegal even in a dream. Especially in a dream. “Because I’ve seen you and that monster dick of yours often enough and know that you would choke to death with that baseball bat of yours. But I don’t have a gag reflex, and you can even fuck my throat if you want. I wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Feeling proud about this unique skill, Dean grinned at Dream-Sammy who answered with a smile that was darker yet sensual.  
  
“Once you’re done with giving me the best blowjob of my life… what else would you do, Dean?”  
  
Humming, Dean fiddled around with one of the small bottles around him. “Depends on if you want me to suck you off all the way or if you want me to stop. If you want me to stop you could fuck me. That’s something I really want. I bet I wouldn’t be able to walk in a straight line when you’re done with me, Sammy.”  
  
Dream-Sammy started to laugh in open joy, and Dean felt proud to make Dream-Sammy laugh like that. It was hard these days to make Awake-Sammy even smile.  
  
“I’ll remember this for future reference too, Dean, but you should sleep now.”  
  
Dean watched Dream-Sam get up, and after Dream-Sammy had cleared Dean’s bed off the empty bottles, Dean felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest when Dream-Sammy tugged him under the blanket. It only got better when Dream-Sammy pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean tried to follow Dream-Sammy who pulled away with small laughter.  
  
“Go back to sleep. We’ll continue this later. Good night Dean.” Feeling warm and cozy again, Dean blinked. “Night, Sammy.”  
  
…  
  
When Dean woke up, his mouth tasted like fruit salad, and he was confused why he was under the blanket but wearing his clothes from the day before minus his boots. Sitting up and looking at the empty bottles scattered all over the floor, Dean remembered the dream from last night, and he felt heat flooding his face. Usually, he was good at pushing this kind of thought at the back of his mind. He learned to ignore it when Sam came back from Stanford because the boy had grown so damn much into himself, and his tall body meant Dean couldn’t keep himself together sometimes and had to vanish into the bathroom to jerk off under the shower. He learned to not think about it or how it made him feel.  
  
A noise around him stopped, and Dean realized that the shower had been running when he woke up. Grinding his teeth together, Dean tried to get his hard-on back under control. No need to let Sam see just how much of a perv his brother was for wanting to get his rocks off over his kid brother.  
  
The door was pushed open and warm steam hit Dean. Sam walked out of the room clad in nothing but a towel which he held carelessly together with one hand. Dean knew that this towel was almost to short to cover all of his brother’s private parts and it didn’t help him to will his boner away.  
  
When Sam looked him something Dean saw in his brother’s eyes made him shiver. Sam held his gaze like a giant jungle cat and sat down on the same chair Dream-Sammy had sat on. Dean tried to ignore the water droplets running down his brother’s chest and just how small the towel was.  
  
Sam never broke their staring contest as he lowered his long body onto the chair and when he sat as comfortable as the chair would allow, he smirked at Dean. It reminded Dean of times when his brother would wield his darker side like a weapon.  
  
“Okay, Dean… let’s talk about last night, what you said and what you want to do to me.”  
  
Every fiber in Dean’s body froze on the spot, and he could only stare at his brother like a deer caught in the headlights of the Impala.  
  
“And before you start to question yourself; last night wasn’t a dream. You really told me that you want to suck my dick and that you me to fuck you.”  
  
Swallowing didn’t help against his dry mouth, but now the cat was out of the bag anyway. Dean looked at the water droplets that had caught his gaze earlier. He shrugged mentally; fuck it.  
  
Dean pulled the covers back and got up only to kneel between his brother’s stretched legs and licked the water off Sam’s skin.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
